1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinge device for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable terminals can be classified as bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, folder-type terminals, and sliding-type terminals according to their appearance.
A bar-type terminal has a single housing having a data input/output means, a transmitting unit (or mouthpiece), and a receiving unit (or earpiece). Since the data input means (such as a keypad) is exposed at all times, the bar-type terminal is susceptible to damage. Moreover, there is a limit as to how small a bar-type terminal can be made because a sufficient distance needs to be maintained between the transmitting unit and the receiving unit.
A flip-type terminal includes a main body, a flip, and a hinge module that connects the main body to the flip. In a flip-type terminal, the data input/output means, the transmitting unit, and the receiving unit are mounted in the main body. Damage to the data input means is minimized by covering the data input means with the flip. Like the bar-type terminal, there is a limit as to how small a flip-type terminal can be made because of the requirement for a sufficient distance between the transmitting unit and the receiving unit.
A folder-type terminal includes a main body, a folder, and a hinge module that rotatably connects the main body with the folder. The folder is opened and closed by rotating the folder. When the folder is closed (i.e. folded against the main body), the phone is placed into a standby mode, and the keypad is covered to prevent damage to the keypad. When the folder is opened to make a call, the transmitting unit and the receiving unit are moved away for each other, and a sufficient distance between the transmitting unit and the receiving unit is secured. This contributes to the ability to make the folder-type portable terminal smaller.
Sliding-type terminals have a pair of housings slidably combined with each other. One of the pair of housings is opened by sliding it with respect to the other housing. In a sliding-type terminal, the keypad is covered to prevent damage to the keypad when the housing is closed. When the housing is open, however, the transmitting unit and the receiving unit are moved away for each other to secure a sufficient distance between the transmitting unit and the receiving unit. The sliding-type terminal is easy to carry and use.
In the portable terminal consumer market, the folder and sliding type terminals have become the most popular type of terminal.
Initially, mobile communication services using portable terminals was limited to voice communication and short message transmission. Now, however, the available services have expanded to include numerous services, such as an entertainment service (such as games, comics, and ring tones), multimedia service (such as moving pictures), on-demand audio service, and on-demand video service. In recent years, broadcasting services such as terrestrial Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) has become commercially available, and portable terminals have also included the ability to view DMB services.
Conventional portable terminals are still designed primarily for communication, however, and they are inconvenient to use to view broadcasts. This is partially because users typically use the broadcast viewing function for a longer time than they use the communication function. During this viewing, the users must hold and maintain the portable terminal (which is designed for portability and communications) at an appropriate position for viewing broadcasting. This may be awkward and inconvenient for a user.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved portable terminal that a user may use to conveniently watch video, such as broadcast video, as well as perform communication functions.